Breaking Point
by dragongirrl93
Summary: Everyone writes about when Harry pushes his friends away but what happens when Hermione's had enough
1. Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......", gasping Harry sat up in his bed. From around the room came the muffled grunts and whimpers as they were disturbed. After a few minutes, the sound of Ron's chainsaw echoed through the room, followed by the more softer tones of the rest of the boys snores.

This was the third nightmare in a row that he'd suffered. He closed his eyes trying to block out the horrific images of everyone dead. Faces flashed before him, the weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, Lupin.. With a grunt he stopped himself from continuing. Putting on a T-shirt he walked down to the common room. Sitting near the fireplace, he looked at his watch. 4 o'clock. Putting his head in his hands, he jumped when a soft voice called out his name. "Harry, what are you doing down here?" Hermione looked at him, her eyes still groggy with sleep. Suddenly awareness flashed across her features. "It wasn't another nightmare, was it? Oh Harry."

Harry turned away, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes. Sighing, she walked over to him. "Come on Harry, it'll be alright." Harry jumped to his feet, "No it won't it never will, your're not safe around me, how can you say it'll be fine?" Pacing he began gestating wildly, "Everyone close to me dies and it's all my fault. I'm a Kill..." "No, Harry you aren't to blame, it's not your fault, if anything it's Voldemort's fault." The last word was said with so much anger she shook.

Ignoring her, he looked at her and said, "Sorry but we can't be friends anymore, go with Ron and have your happy little life, it's all I can give you." Turning around he want up to the boys dormitory.

-HPHG-

Standing there by the dying embers of the fireplace she stood frozen. Shaking she sat down and cried for the mistakes that were made, and for the end of all she held dear. She stayed that way till the first of the morning people came down for breakfast. Then she got up and wiped away the tears and got herself ready for another day.

Walking into the great hall she sat down where the Trio always sat, unless she and Ron where having one of there infamous spats. After thinking about it she decided that if Harry just continued like normal then she would do the same. So pulling out a book she began reading. As the breakfast appeared on the table she chewed absentmindedly on a muffin. With a clunk she was disturbed as Ron sat down dumping his bag. Looking up she spotted Harry walking determindly past them. Calling out, she gave him one last chance.

When he continued and sat down near a bunch of adoring third years, she lost it and her temper snapped. Her fragile control of her magic already frayed from last night broke. Slapping her book down on the table she got up from the table.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!" Silence fell throughout the great hall. Students and teachers alike gaped. Stalking towards Harry, her hair began to rise and fall from an unseen wind. Her normally warm chocolate brown eyes, turned to flashing golden eyes. "I have had it up to here with your matyer like attitude. You know, okay you ditch all your friends, oh now Voldemort wont come after them anymore. Is that what you think, hmmm you really must be as stupid as you look. I cried for the first time since I was eleven because the "friends" I thought I had were regretting inviting me in. Oh sure, lets use the resident bookworm for help with our homework, but ignore her when it comes to everything else. You wanna know something, everything in my life is ordered into nice little boxes, if you like, but you, everytime I think I got you pegged, you change the boundry's, no you destroy the boundries. I so sick and tired of it."

Harry was slumped over still ignoring her. With a cry of fustration she picked him up by the collar and pulled him towards her. The whole hall froze expecting her to hit him. Then she kissed him. Not a soft first time kiss, this was a full blown snog. After a minute she pushed him away. Harry looked at her stunned. With a low venomous hiss, Hermione said the words that had the school buzzing for a week after, "Get your Fucking head out of your ass."

With that she spun around and stormed out of the hall, grabbing her books as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the door Hermione had just left though, he blinked twice before sitting down heavily. The silence in the Great hall was unnerving, then small pockets of noise erupted. The noise grew louder and louder till Dumbledore was forced to raise his wand and call for silence. The students began to move out of the Great hall still happily gossiping. Harry sat there till he was nudged out of his thoughts by Ron.

He continued following Ron mechanically, Harry was in shock. Then Draco appeared in front of him, "Well that certainly was interesting Potter, what happened did the Mudblood finally get sick of sharing your bed?" Harry pulled out his wand only to beaten to it as a blur of grey light sped past him and hit Malfoy. Spinning round, he was confrunted with the angry face of Hermione. He shivered as he realised, just how mad she was. Stalking forward she picked up Malfoy with one hand and turned his head to the one side.

"Mudblood hmmm, shall we test to see the colour of our blood?" Raising her wand she dropped him and spat in front of him. "This is exactly what I think of your pureblood ideas." As she was about to turn around and leave him in a heap on the floor, she never saw his wand come up to curse her in the back. Harry quickly deflected the hex with a muttered, "Progeto." He looked at her hopeing that he was on his way to her forgiveness. He froze as he saw a carefully constructed mask slip into place. She had never ever hidden anything from him before.

Hermione turned and walked into class, sitting with Neville. Harry and Ron sat two seats away. Neville looked at Hermione with a small amount of fear but mostly with awe. Then Professeor McGonagall walked into the classroom and proceeded to start class. "Today we will be transfiguring mice into platters. Pair up and pick a mouse out of the box."

-HPHG-

After a mindless hour of Transfiguration and the curious glances, she'd had enough. She pulled out her wand and began to play with her mouse. First she transfigured it into a rose, then a bucket, then a beautiful glass statue of a stag. Frustrated she swept the statue off the table where it shattered with enough force to silence the class. Luckily the bell went off prompting Professeor McGonagall to dismiss the class but hold her back.

With a loud sigh she sat in the chair indicated by her head of house. With no small amount of shock she watched as Professor McGonagall offered her a ginger newt. Professor McGonagall sighed and put her head in her hands. "Hermione, that display in the great hall was not the place. So I will need to take 20 points off Gryffindor. However for having the courage do do such a thing 20 points to Gryffindor"

Hermione sat there stunned at the display of support from her favorite teacher. As she was dismissed she stood up and in a move that shocked both she hugged the older woman. Then she rapidly dissapeared and shot off towards the common room. She never looked back to see the unseen smile on the transfiguration teacher.

-HPHG-


End file.
